


Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [40]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Caregiving, Comforting, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, Daddy/boi, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Submission, age kink, negotiation, reassurance, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taking care of lost boys was what Greg loved doing, even if they didn't always work out, or need him for very long, or kept him up late at night because they needed him like James did as he settled into his new home.
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 14
Collections: Season of Kink





	Are You Gonna Be My Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'age kink' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> I had thought about writing this from James' POV, but I decided I hadn't done enough about Greg and why he takes on all these boys, so. :D?

James had been asleep for a while now, curled up beside Greg on the sofa in the lounge. Greg had no idea what time it was, but he didn't really care. That wasn't the point. James had needed him tonight, so Greg would be by his side for as long as necessary. James was settling in alright, but it had only been just over a week, and he was still a little skittish. Greg didn't mind, though. He was happy to give James all the time he needed to settle in. 

In many ways, this felt like every time he'd brought a lost boy home. They all had their own issues, of course, but Greg couldn't leave them behind. It just wasn't in his nature. They all went through this period of adjustment, of learning to trust him and let him take care of them. He always got them there in the end, but sometimes it was a struggle. He thought James might be a struggle too. He knew his type, even if he didn't know much of the details yet. All he needed was a safe, stable home and he'd be okay eventually. 

He felt James shift a little, and he looked down to see him looking like he was waking up. Greg gently stroked his hair, reminding him of where he was and who he was with. James looked up at him and smiled. He really was an attractive boy once you got past the skinny street urchin appearance. Smart, sharp, quick-witted, and shrewd, with an acerbic tongue and a bratty nature, that's what James was like. But there was a sweet little boy underneath it all, and Greg found himself wanting to get to know him as much as he wanted to just care for him and help him get back on his feet. The challenge to James that Greg couldn't resist was getting underneath the harsh exterior to find that softer soul, to meet the boy who'd needed to be tough to survive. 

"Oh, hey, sir, still here? I didn't need you to be, I mean, I'm fine, I-" James paused. "I bet I've kept you up too late. Sorry, sir."

"It's okay, James. You needed me. I'm not going anywhere. You alright now? Need anything?" Greg said.

James sat up and wrapped his slender but muscular arms around Greg as he settled next to him. "I can still stay, right? I'm not going to get kicked out?" 

"You can stay as long as you like, James, no questions asked. This is your home for as long as you need it," Greg said. He'd said that to James a lot since he'd been here, and perhaps one day, James would actually believe it. "Are you worried about something?" 

James hesitated a moment. "I don't- know what to do with myself. You've been so kind to me, and I've done like nothing since I got here. I just feel like I owe you something."

Greg leaned over and kissed his head softly. "You owe me nothing, James. That's never going to change. What do you feel you should be doing for me anyway?"

"Oh, just... I feel bad that Alex does all the work, and you let him, and I just sit around not sure where I really fit here, you know? I just - I'm better when I have things to do, sir. A routine. Something to get me up in the morning," James said.

"Do you want to help Alex with the housework? Is that what you're asking?" Greg said. "I mean, I don't mind if that's what you want, but it's really not necessary. You're my guest, James. You don't have to work for me. You're not my boy, so there's no reason for you to do anything for me if you don't want to."

"I know, I know, but could I please, sir? Just little things, I don't mind. And, like, maybe I do want to be your boy? Maybe?" James said. 

Greg looked down at him curiously. "Oh, so you are interested in my collar then? I thought you said you didn't want that sort of relationship with me."

"I mean, I know I said that, I just-"

James pulled away and stared at the floor. Greg got the sense he was trying to find the right words, and his sudden lack of confidence in his request worried him a little bit. He'd seen it before, of course, in plenty of other boys, who didn't feel they deserved him. It took time, but Greg usually managed to win them over. 

"Something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Not- I don't mean, I'm sorry. I mean... I don't know what I mean, I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain how I feel right now," James said.

Greg shifted to sit beside him and rubbed his back gently. James didn't seem to protest when Greg gently pulled him back into a cuddle, holding him close. James grasped onto his shirt, and Greg could feel him shivering a little bit. He really needed to calm the boy down somehow or he'd lose him, and he very much wanted to help James if he could. He was very much the kind of boy who was simply longing for someone to tell him what to do, if only he could find a master to take him on. Greg hoped he could fill that place in his heart, rather than leave him to the mercy of masters who might otherwise take advantage of his desperation.

Greg kissed his head softly. "You belong here as much as Alex does, if that's what you want. This can be your home forever, James. You don't have to move on if you don't want to. I know we're still getting to know each other, but I'd be happy for you to stay if that's what you wanted too. I know Alex likes you as well. If you really want to be my boy, then I'll take you on if that's what you want. You seem like you need a guiding hand, and if I can be that for you, then it's the least I can do to help you get back on your feet."

James glanced up at him. "Oh, I mean, thank you, I know, but I don't know. I don't think I'm good enough to stay here. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone like Alex. Not someone like me."

"I think you'll find, James, that that's not a decision you get to make for me. What makes you think I won't want you?" Greg said.

James pulled away and Greg let him go. James stared at the floor. "I can't be the boy you want, sir. I'm a mess. You can't fix me. You deserve someone like Alex. I'm too much work. I can't be your boy."

"How long do you think I've been training boys for, James?" Greg said.

James looked at him. "Oh, I, uh, I don't know? A long time, then?"

"Yes, a very long time. Longer than you've been alive, I'd wager. And you know what I've learned over all those years of training boys?" Greg said.

"I don't know, sir," James shrugged helplessly.

"That every boy can be trained, and every boy is worth my time. I have never failed to train a boy in all my thirty years of Domming, and you are most certainly not going to be my first, understood?" Greg said. 

"Yes, sir, I understand," James said.

"Do you genuinely want to be my boy, James? Because I will happily take you on and train you if you do. That would give you something to do, and I could begin training you in service, if that's what you want," Greg said.

James looked at him then, and Greg saw so many emotions on his face. He clearly wanted it, but the hesitation was threatening to stop him. Greg, of course, wouldn't push it if he didn't want it, or wasn't ready. But something in James seemed to want this, and Greg wanted it too. James just seemed like he belonged here, even if he couldn't see it himself yet.

"I think I want to be your boy, sir. I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I still want to try, if you'll have me, sir," James said.

"I do want you. I think you need a master to take control for a while. Kneel before me, James," Greg said.

"Yes, sir."

James hesitated a moment before shifting down to kneel on the floor in front of Greg. He kept his head bowed, resting his hands on his knees. 

"Good boy. How does that feel, James? Is this still what you want?" Greg said. 

James had to nod, and Greg was pleased that he was still keen. James had spoken a bit about wandering through kink clubs, looking for pain or people to hook up with, but it seemed that this had just not satisfied his need to belong somewhere, like a lot of lost boys needed. Clearly the boy just needed to be loved, and had found no one willing to love him back. Until Greg had found him, of course. He noticed James' shoulders slump, and Greg touched his head softly, reassuringly. 

"Don't waste your collar on me, sir. I'm not good enough for you, even though I want this so badly," James said.

"Have you ever been trained by a Dom before?" Greg said.

James shook his head. "No one ever wanted me, so I never got to experience that. I got whipped, but that was it. No one wanted me, sir. Clearly I'm not good enough to be a boy."

"No, you just didn't understand the protocols, that's all. Do you want to be trained, James? Do you want me to own you and control you? Because that's the kind of Daddy I am. You can wear my collar, and I'll work you to a strict schedule, control every moment of your life, so you don't have to do anything but obey. Is that what you want, James?" Greg said.

James nodded vigorously. "Yes, please, sir. I can't do nothing for much longer. Please tell me what to do. I need that, sir. I need to be nothing for a while, just a body to work for you and take care of you. I can't do nothing anymore. My head can't cope. I'm just spiralling, sir. I need to be yours. Please. Please take me on. I need a master. Please. Please, please, please."

Greg sat back, considering his state of mind. He'd had boys like this before. Wanting to be owned, but scared of being owned, and unaware of how much they'll thrive when simply allowed to submit and obey his orders. A boy like James needed routine, and perhaps it would be better to give him the routine he wants now so he can work on his mental health later. It was always a risk, of course, but he had a feeling James would be better collared than not right now.

"Alright, I'll take you on as my boy. I think that's the best option for you right now, don't you think?" Greg said.

James nodded, still keeping his eyes averted. "Thank you, sir, thank you so much." 

"Just taking care of you, James, like a good master should. We'll talk about it more tomorrow, though. I think we both need a good night's sleep first, yeah?" Greg said.

James nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I'll go to bed now, sir, thank you."

"You're very welcome, James," Greg said.

Greg watched him stand and bow to him, making a point of taking Greg's hand to kiss it softly, before he left and retreated upstairs. Greg thought about going to see if he was alright, but he'd see how he was after a good sleep, and whether he still felt the same in the morning. Sometimes, a boy needed a few attempts to be really sure it was what he wanted. But he had a sneaking suspicion he'd find James kneeling beside his bed obediently tomorrow morning, waiting to be told what to do. And if that happened, then Greg would know just how keen he was, and he felt James might finally start to settle once he belonged to Greg. Then Greg could take care of him properly. 


End file.
